Nice Voice English vers
by Schwarzien.D'Seventh
Summary: Tsuna heard something when he visited The Foundation to give Hibari his mission. He decided to confront Hibari about it when he got back from mission.


My second (actually my fourth, but since I've only published one so this is second) KHR fanfic. This is timed ten years later. By the way, the Tsuna here is rather OOC because I think if he could think of that daring plan at Future Arc then why not tease his Guardians? He is tutored by Reborn, after all. It's a given that he picked a trait or two.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Summary: Tsuna heard something when he visited The Foundation to give Hibari his mission. He decided to confront Hibari about it when he got back from mission.

Pairings: Someonex18, side 8059.

Warning: Failed crack, typo, shounen-ai (no yaoi, lol), OOCness. I think that's it.

**Nice Voice**

It was a normal day. The sun still rose from the east and gradually got to the west. The sky was still blue, with the still white clouds covering some of the vast surface. Birds still chirped happily that morning and people still went to their business. All in all, it was a normal day. Not a single anomaly.

So was the situation of the Vongola X Generations. Tsuna was still burying himself in stacks of paperwork (that kept increasing somehow). The Storm and Rain Guardians still held their (as usual, one-sided) bickering (despite them being an item already). Ryohei was still shouting EXTREME (even louder now). Lambo was still trying to find a way to make Reborn acknowledge him (a.k.a. trying to annoy him with pranks, which of course, weren't working). Mukuro was still recovering (like he did for the past week) after being freed from Vendicare. Chrome was (of course) besides Mukuro, tending to his needs (no, not 'that' kind of needs, perverts). And lastly, Hibari was still as detached as ever, only visiting the Mansion if he needed to (as in, if Vongola was in danger or if he needed to hand in his mission reports).

So what made that day different then?

What made it different happened when one Hibari Kyouya came to the Mansion to hand in his mission report. It started normally enough…

_.:o0O0o:._

Hibari Kyouya, the strongest one out of the Guardians, walked into the chaos hive that was Vongola Mansion. The Guardians (except Mukuro and Chrome) were making ruckus on the living room (yes, like usual). It immediately stopped when he stepped inside, though. After all, no one wanted to mess with him when he just got back from a mission. He was usually easily irritated after mission and (even Gokudera admitted though grudgingly) an irritated Hibari could beat the shit out of them easily.

Hibari merely glanced at them, smug that he could silence them just by being in the same room. Not five seconds later, he was out of the living room and on his way to Vongola Decimo's office. He heard the bickering started again but paid no heed to them. He wanted to go back to his own HQ (1) as soon as possible. Disciplining herbivores would only prolong his time in the mansion.

In no time at all, he arrived at Tsuna's office. He knocked once and then strolled inside, not waiting for Tsuna's answer. He stopped shortly before the mahogany furniture that is Tsuna's desk.

"Tsunayoshi," he said curtly. Yes, the Guardians were on first name basis now. And Hibari, after being promised a good fight, agreed to call them by first names and not the full names he usually called them with (he sometimes still called them 'herbivore', though).

Tsuna looked up from the paper he was reading. Smiling when he saw Hibari, he greeted him. "Kyouya-san, welcome back. How's your mission? I trust it went well?"

"Hn," he grunted nonchalantly, "the mission was too easy." Leave it to Hibari Kyouya to say a 'completely destroy a whole facility' mission easy.

Tsuna only smiled. He then raised a hand up, "Your report?"

The Cloud Guardian gave it to Tsuna without a voice. He turned around when Tsuna waved his hand in dismiss. He was five steps away from the door when Tsuna

spoke up again. The words made him froze in place.

"By the way, Kyouya-san, you didn't tell me you have such nice voice. I didn't even know you can moan like that until I heard it myself." (2)

Hibari's mind was whirling. Where did the omnivore hear… **that**?

Hibari forced his rigid body to turn around. He glared tonfas (3) at Tsuna who was smiling oh-so-innocently.

"You…. You didn't hear that, omnivore," he demanded. (4)

Tsuna's smile only widened. "Whatever you say, Kyouya-san, whatever you say…"

End

Explanations:

1. The Foundation HQ, of course. What else?

2. This was based on Kondo Takashi's voice when he voiced Onodera Ritsu of Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi . It's a good anime, by the way. ^^

3. You know, people usually write glaring daggers, but since Hibari-sama uses tonfa I just write it like that.

4. Basically Hibari wanted Tsuna to forget that he heard… **that**. Yeah.

Me: And I finished this one! Haha. I got the inspiration when my friend said that Kondo Takashi voiced the uke of Sekai-Ichi Hatsukoi. Hope you enjoy this. If something didn't make sense to you just PM me or say so in review. Speaking of reviews, review this story please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
